


The Day Between

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Handcuffs, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: After a wonderful Valentine's Day with his lover, Kyo couldn't be happier--that is, until Die announces that he's going out of town for Kyo's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, which should be obvious.  
> Ayyy, Happy Birthday, Kyo!  
> (Sorry that to celebrate your birthday I'm posting smutty nonsense about you and one of your male colleagues, but I guess you're probably used to such things!)  
> This is just a bit of silliness and fun, so I hope it's enjoyable. Kind of lighter than some of the other stuff I've been working on. Happy Kyo-birthday, y'all!!

Kyo woke the morning after Valentine’s Day with a smile on his face before he even opened his eyes. He stretched a little in Die’s bed, remembering bits and pieces of last night. It had been his and Die’s first Valentine’s Day together (though he was reasonably sure by now it wouldn’t be their last) and everything had been undeniably perfect. The dinner, the chocolate, the sex, the intimacy… And instead of fading like a dream it carried over to the next day because he could roll over with Die still in bed with him—

Only he wasn’t.

Kyo’s hand flitted over the sheets beside him and he opened his eyes, frowning as he found that, yes, he was alone. Just as panic started to creep up on him he heard shuffling coming from the closet across the room. He pushed the covers off of himself and crawled forward to sit more at the foot of the bed. The closet was open just a few inches and there was definitely movement coming from inside.

“Die? That you?” Kyo called uncertainly.

Sure enough, a couple rustling sounds later, Die’s head popped out of the closet, his hair still all sleep-disheveled. “You’re up! Good morning!” he said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Kyo said. “What are you doing?”

Die pushed the closet open more, dragging a smallish rolling suitcase out and dropping an armload of clothes into it. “Packing!”

Kyo let the smile ease back onto his face. Die was such a romantic that he wasn’t terribly surprised that he would have some kind of trip planned for them. “Where are we going?”

“Goin’ with Kaoru for some guitar thing down in Fukuoka,” Die said before disappearing back into the closet.

“Oh y-wait, what?” Kyo said. “ _You’re_ going to Fukuoka? With Kaoru? When?”

“I think we’re supposed to leave tonight,” Die said, from behind the door. “But we might leave tomorrow morning? And I mean, the day after that’s his birthday, you know.”

“Um. Yeah, I do know,” Kyo said, getting up and walking over to the closet. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, eyebrows lowered. “Meanwhile I know what _tomorrow_ is, too.”

Die turned towards him. “Hey, hey,” he said, soothingly, coming over to stroke his hands over Kyo’s biceps. “Baby, I didn’t _forget_.”

“No?” Kyo said, his frown not faltering.

“No! I just figured it’d be fine, since we kind of did the whole romantic thing last night already with Valentine’s Day,” Die said with a shrug.

Kyo raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. “I see. Just lump the two together with one celebration, hm?”

“I mean, did you want… something else?” Die asked skeptically.

“Have a nice trip with Kaoru,” Kyo said. He grabbed his clothes from where they were scattered on the floor and marched to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Some part of Kyo thought he should have expected this kind of thing. Die was so _sweet_ and it was only natural that he would sometimes be clueless too. But this was something Kyo had had to deal with his whole life, having Valentine’s Day and his birthday so close together, and much as he wanted to just laugh it off and say he didn’t need to celebrate both, it had become such a pet peeve of his. He didn’t like feeling like he was being blown off, and he’d really hoped Die would understand that. It didn’t feel like something he should have to explain, at least not when he was angry. He never wanted to talk about things when he was still angry.

Kyo stripped out of his boxers, turned the shower on, and climbed in without even waiting for the water to heat up, just stepping under the cold spray and letting it hit him face-on. So, fine, Die could go do whatever guitar thing Kaoru needed him for, and when he got back, they would talk, and Kyo could explain himself more effectively, and Die would understand, and Kyo wouldn’t be petty and break up with him over it, even though he was considering it.

After he finished showering, he dressed, and left Die’s place without saying goodbye. He went home and spent the day attending to various things he’d been putting off that needed doing. He went through little cycles of calming down and just remembering what a nice evening they’d had the night before, and then getting angry all over again that Die would bring up _Kaoru’s_ birthday when he was planning on leaving Kyo alone for his. Then he’d go through a little miniature guilt cycle as he thought he really shouldn’t care so much about something small like this, and it was his own fault for not asking Die to plan something with him ahead of time.

That got to him a bit. Wasn’t he taking Die for granted, expecting him to share his birthday when he hadn’t even invited him to do anything? Then again, they’d been together almost a year now, so was it that unreasonable to assume they’d be together for a special occasion like that? Kyo had been there on Die’s birthday; he’d home-cooked him a meal and everything! 

But it _wasn’t_ a big deal. The day itself didn’t matter that much, right? They could just hang out when Die got back. From being on his trip with Kaoru. Being with him on _his_ birthday. 

And just like that Kyo would start fuming again, coming out with a handful of impressivelyrage-filled lyrics that he could only hope Die wouldn’t realize were aimed at him. 

It went on like this all day, and when it started to grow dark outside, his thoughts grew darker too. He was folding laundry when he started to wonder if maybe it wasn’t that Die was just oblivious and unthinking, but maybe that he really _didn’t care_. Maybe spending time with Kyo wasn’t a huge priority for him, maybe after having Valentine’s Day with him he didn’t _want_ to be around him anymore.

Once Kyo started down this thought track it was much harder to pull himself up again, even to get angry. He started to feel sadly resigned that his relationship with Die was going to come to an end after all, not by _Kyo’s_ hand, but because Die obviously would rather be somewhere else than be with Kyo. This spiraled quickly into _what were you expecting?_ and _Did you honestly think this was going to last?_

But honestly, Kyo _had_ thought it was going to last. Even this morning when he woke up, he’d been all blushing and smiling about how it had been the best Valentine’s Day he’d ever had, how he hoped he’d never have to have someone else as his Valentine again. The more he was thinking about it the worse he felt. Once he’d finished a few more tasks around the house, he opted to cut his evening short and just go to bed.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning so much his sheets ended up completely tangled around his legs, so when he woke to the sound of his bedroom door opening, he flew into a panic at how he was trapped. He thrashed his legs and grabbed the nearest thing on his nightstand—a reasonably hefty hardcover novel he’d been reading about parasites taking over their hosts’ bodies—and hurled it in the darkness towards whatever was coming through the door.

Lucky for Die, Kyo’s aim left something to be desired.

“ _Jesus,_ Kyo, wait, it’s me!” Die hissed as he flattened himself back against the bedroom door.

Kyo blinked several times, his eyes still not adjusting well to the darkness of the room. “Die?”

“Yeah, who else?” Die said.

“What are you doing here?” Kyo asked. 

Die moved cautiously forward, getting onto the foot of the bed on his knees. “It’s midnight.”

“Wh-what do you… You didn’t leave?” Kyo was still half-asleep and seriously struggling to process the current scene. He kicked at the sheets, trying to get his legs free.

Die leaned away from him, arms raised to shield himself. “God, hold still, let me help you!” As Kyo settled down, Die started to disentangle the bedclothes. “I wouldn’t actually leave you on your birthday; what kind of shit boyfriend do you think I am?”

“You wouldn’t?”

Die looked at Kyo in the dark, his expression sad and almost confused. “You really thought I was serious.”

Kyo shrugged, feeling a bit lost himself.

“Shit, Kyo, I’m sorry,” Die said. “It was just supposed to be a joke. A lame-ass one, but I thought you’d know I was just messing around.”

With his legs free, Kyo pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I didn’t know what to think. I thought maybe you really were just… tired of being around me.”

“What?? Never!” Die said, eyes wide. He crawled towards Kyo hurriedly. “How did you let your thoughts get all the way down there?” He frowned deeply. “Not that it’s your fault. I’m sorry my jokes aren’t funny.”

“You’re really not going away?” Kyo said, taking Die’s hand in his.

“No way. Or well,” Die said and rolled his eyes. “ _We’re_ going away, to a place with some nice sand baths that don’t mind tattoos, but our flight’s not till tomorrow morning.”

Kyo smiled a little bit. “Really?”

“Happy birthday,” Die said, looking apologetic.

“Mm, thank you, love,” Kyo said, leaning towards Die. He kissed him and sighed into it, loving how Die was against him, all strength and warmth and eagerness.

“That’s not your _whole_ present,” Die said hesitantly as he pulled back from the kiss, still speaking almost against Kyo’s lips.

“No?”

Die guided Kyo’s hand to the front of his jeans and Kyo gasped at the significant bulge he felt there. Die pushed his hips up just slightly towards Kyo’s hand. He captured Kyo’s lips for another kiss before breathing out, “I’m already prepped for you…”

He sounded almost nervous and somehow that sent an extra surge of arousal through Kyo. “Yeah?” he whispered back, giving Die’s erection a light squeeze. “That what’s got you all worked up?”

Die nodded, his eyelids fluttering closed. “I got so hot thinking about having you inside me; I was just riding my fingers thinking about your cock. I was hard the whole way over here ‘cause I just couldn’t stop imagining how it feels to be stretched around you.” He bit at Kyo’s lower lip, letting out a little huff of air as Kyo groped him again.

“Dirty,” Kyo said, not trying to hide his smile. The mental images with which Die had just provided him were something to be treasured.

“Oh, and,” Die said then. He held up the hand Kyo hadn’t been holding, showing the pair of handcuffs dangling from his wrist. “If you want.”

Kyo almost laughed when he saw the handcuffs, somewhat amused that he hadn’t noticed them the whole time they’d been talking, what with the darkness of the room. He shoved Die down onto his back roughly, clambering over him to kiss and bite his neck.

“You remember my safe word,” Die said, starting to really give up control.

“Of course,” Kyo said, pausing in his actions so Die would know his words had his full attention.

Die pulled his jacket and shirt off, tossing them to the floor beside the bed and fell back against the pillows once more. He lifted his arms over his head and gave Kyo a little offering look.

Kyo took both Die’s wrists and hooked the cuffs around part of his headboard before latching Die’s free wrist into place with a satisfying click.

The angle was just slightly uncomfortable and Die wiggled his wrists around, seeming pleased that he couldn’t fully relax his arms in this position.

Kyo wasted no time getting Die’s jeans open and pulling them down his long legs, letting them end up in the pile on the floor with the other discarded clothing. Die’s boxers followed and then Kyo was gasping again at the sight of Die, who was so aroused he was squirming. It was nothing he hadn’t seen many times before (even just the previous night), but Die’s desperation always really got to him, and here he was, cuffed to Kyo’s bed, his hard dick already sticky with copious amounts of pre-cum.

Die let out a shuddering moan as Kyo ran a finger up along his messy cock and then brought his hand to his mouth and sucked the finger clean.

Kyo made a pleased little sound as he released his finger from his mouth. “So wet for me. What should I do with you?”

Die couldn’t keep his hips still, couldn’t stop shifting and rolling them as he struggled to keep his eyes open and on Kyo. “Anything you want?”

Kyo smiled. “This is a good birthday present.” He got out of his pajama pants, leaving him naked, his own cock hard.

A whine bubbled up out of Die when he saw Kyo’s cock and he spread his legs automatically.

Choosing to ignore what was being presented to him for now, Kyo leaned over Die and started circling one nipple with his tongue in a deliberately teasing manner. He slowly stroked his own cock as he did so, letting his movements brush against Die, making sure he knew exactly what his hand was doing even if he couldn’t see it.

The tongue lapping at his nipple had Die arching up towards Kyo and the vocalist almost smirked at how quickly his lover was unraveling. Die gave no sign of embarrassment though, merely whining a bit more desperately at the sensations Kyo was giving him.

“Hnngg, Kyo, please—ahh! I need your cock in—me,” Die said brokenly. “God, I _need_ it.”

Kyo didn’t doubt him. Die was still leaking pre-cum rather obscenely, his cock twitching. “What if I don’t want to let you have it?” Kyo said, tipping his head to the side as he considered Die. Leaning over him, he nibbled at his earlobe, and murmured softly,“Maybe you should be punished for the prank you tried to play on me earlier, and instead I should just sit on _your_ cock and ride you until I cum, and shoot all over your pretty face.”

Die’s breathing was shallow as he swallowed a moan and managed to say, “I-I would deserve that.”

Kyo sat up again, stroked lightly over Die’s inner thigh. “Hmm. But! I really like you.” And without further preamble he snagged the lube from under his pillow and squirted some on his own cock, barely pausing before thrusting into Die’s willing body.

Die cried out, back arching off the bed again as he was filled so deliciously. “YES! Oh, fuck, yes, thank you, Kyo!”

Kyo started up relatively slow, circling his hips before pulling back and thrusting in again. “You’re—welcome,” he gritted out.

Die’s heels dug into the bed, his hands clenched and released, and he did his best to meet each of Kyo’s thrusts. “Oh god, ohh god, yes,” he moaned. “Harder, _please_ , I love it when you fuck me _hard_.”

This was not some shocking new revelation; after being together nearly a year, Kyo was well aware of just how Die liked it. He also knew how Die liked to be teased, how he needed to be brought to the brink and then held there, his orgasm just _barely_ out of reach. Kyo didn’t mind torturing him a bit once in a while. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of hearing Die _beg_.

He didn’t have the patience to keep Die right at the edge for very long tonight, not with the incredible array of sounds he was making under him—and one look at Die’s cock suggested Die wouldn’t be able to handle too much teasing anyway, he was obviously _so close_.

“Kyooo…” Die was whining again, a blush spreading down his neck to his chest. “ _Please—_ Baby, please touch me, fuck…”

Kyo smiled and adjusted his balance so he could wrap his hand around Die’s length, starting to jerk him in time with his thrusts, which were becoming sharper and harder with each snap of his hips. 

“Kyo!! Fuck, ohh fuck, I’m—Ahh!!” Die gave a little cry as he lost it, cumming over Kyo’s fist and across his own stomach. 

The noises Die made always tended to be Kyo’s undoing and he pulled out at the last minute so he could shoot his release out over Die’s cock, some of it landing on his hip and thigh. He licked his lips as he admired his work and then moved quickly to release Die from his cuffs. 

Die inhaled sharply as his wrists were freed, rotating them and stretching his hands and fingers.

Kyo was still just smiling and looking at him. “I love when you’re all messy,” he confessed. “So fuckin’ sexy.” He examined Die’s wrists for any serious bruising or broken skin, and rubbed gently at the slightly tender flesh. “What do you need?” he asked.

Die sighed, smiling sleepily. “Just some rest.”

Kyo nodded. He went about getting them cleaned up pretty quickly and then got them both under the covers. He placed little kisses on Die’s wrists as he pressed his body up against Die’s. “I’m glad you didn’t really go with Kaoru to wherever.”

“I never would have,” Die assured him. “Unfortunately we will miss his birthday while we’re on our vacation.”

“Mmmm, vacation.” Kyo smiled broadly as he snuggled even closer to Die. “I doubt he’ll miss us too much.” 

“Kyo, I want to spend all of your birthdays with you,” Die said somewhat abruptly.

“I’d like that,” Kyo said.

“And Valentine’s Days. And Christmases and New Years and fucking… Mother’s Days. And I mean, all of them.”

The weight of what Die was saying hit Kyo all at once, his heart pounding so it was all he could hear in the room. “All of them,” he repeated.

“Or as many as you want to share with me,” Die said, that nervousness back in his voice.

“All of them,” Kyo said again.

Kyo could hear Die smiling as he said, “Okay,” and he knew he was smiling too. It wasn’t even light out yet, but already this birthday was one he was sure he'd never want to forget.


End file.
